


Penny's dream

by Gleegirl28



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleegirl28/pseuds/Gleegirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon tell Penny he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny's dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like.

Penny's dream

Tossing and Turing in her bed Penny couldn't sleep, she was thinking about Sheldon but why him she wondered to herself I mean Sheldon and I are just friends but it could be more then just a friendship ok so when he was dating Amy I was a little jealous about it maybe I love him. No Wait Penny stop thinking that you love him he is wired but so adorably cute what girl wouldn't love him beside Amy. Penny was still thinking about it when there was three knocks on the door.  
"Penny Penny Penny ." Sheldon called from out side the door   
"Yes Sheldon." Penny said in a sleepy voice was she dream or was this really happening   
"can I spend the night over here?" Sheldon asked her   
"Come on in Sheldon."she said closing the door behind him.  
"Thank you." he said taking a seat on the couch   
"Let me go get you Pillow and blanket. So why do you want to stay here?" Penny asked him  
"I'm drunk." Sheldon told her has she tossed him a blanket and pillow   
"Ok Sheldon I'm going back to bed." Penny told him walking to her room.  
Laying down on her bed she pulled the covers up around her neck and went back to sleep but dream about Sheldon was now ten times wired that now he was sleeping out in her Couch and drunk which Sheldon didn't drink Alcohol unless something bad happened or from being nervous like before talking in front of people.  
Rolling over to face the wall to get her mind off the Sheldon when she heard him say.  
"I love you Penny I always have and I always will love you no matter what." Sheldon told her has they curled close together and giving her a kiss on the forehead before falling asleep himself.  
"I love you to Sheldon." Said Penny giving him a kiss back   
Thing is this still a dream or was Sheldon really sleeping in her bed with her this was wired for the both them to in the same room really wired for the both of them unless there friends were in the same room with them. But being alone just the two of them are every strange.   
The next Morning Penny awoke to the smell of Bacon, eggs, and toast rolling over looking at her alarm clock it read 7:00am to early she want back to sleep only to be woken up at 10:00am and Sheldon was gone to work.  
Rubbing her head she said to herself   
"What happened last night Me and Sheldon in the same bed every thing was fuzzy."   
Walking to the kitchen she made herself some French toast when there was knock on the door it was Bernadette.  
"Penny can I come in?" Bernadette asked   
"Yea come in Bernadette." Penny told her   
"So how was last night?" Asked Bernadette   
"Good I had a wired dream last night." Penny told her   
"About what?" Asked Bernadette with a strange look on her face  
"Me and Sheldon slept in the same bed and he said I love you." Penny told her   
"What you going to do Penny?" Asked Bernadette   
"I don't know." Penny told her


End file.
